Diarium
by RiverCookie
Summary: Darkrai and Cresselia start journals to keep themselves occupied.
1. The Daily Grind

It's another sunny day. I don't know why I stayed up so late. There's no one to talk to right now.

Sometimes I think about the sun. The sun is what keeps us all alive. It feeds us, warms us, and makes the moon shine at night. And when the moon is full, I can see her flying by her island.

I know she has her own things to do, but I wish she could visit. I'll start a journal for now.

* * *

It's another sunny day. To be more specific, it's already noon, and I don't know why I'm still awake. Maybe I think that something will actually happen.

So many years of living on this island. Sometimes I almost forget what keeps me here. Arceus may be resting in the Hall of Origin, but that doesn't mean I'm not being watched, so I have to stay vigilant.

I committed myself to this journal to ease the boredom, so I suppose I should write something about what happened today before I sign off for the day. My berry plants have been growing nicely, so my plans may just pan out!

* * *

Today, I slept through the whole day. The last time I did that was about a month ago.

I looked at the water for a few hours. If you look for a long time, you can see the Milky Way. I could just look up, but I want to find new ways to look at old things. It's always the same old things.

If she comes over, I'll try to show her.

* * *

I woke up halfway through the night today. I should make a note to myself not to stay up so late again tonight. Next thing you know, I'll start waking up in the morning!

My poor Leppa Berries have dried up and gone to meet the Maker. I can't believe I let that happen; what else do I have on my plate besides this? The Bluk Berry plants are fine, however. Perhaps a bit too fine. It couldn't be...?

Haha, is this how bored I've become? Writing little murder mysteries for the _plants_...not that that's out of the question; I'm still somewhat embarrassed about that time so long ago when I scared a Tropius by trying to pick its fruits while I thought it was a tree.

* * *

This morning, a Wingull flew by. When it saw me, it flew the other way. I guess they still remember.

It's going to be the full moon soon. I think I should tidy up, just in case. The wind was very bad, and a lot of branches fell. I think I will go to sleep first, though.

* * *

Tonight I found a new sprout in the place of my poor Leppa berry! I'll be sure to take better care of this one.  
I also found a bottle that washed up on shore. When I uncorked it, though, all I found was a wrapper for a bag of chips...oh well. It's still nice to receive a reminder of other life.

Speaking of other life, I haven't checked in on them for a while. Sometimes, when the weather gets bad, I worry about whether they're all right or not, but when I go over, they're always doing something harmlessly stupid like stacking rocks or something else. I don't know why I bother sometimes, but I suppose it's the right thing to do.

I'm still going to wait until the full moon comes around, though. It's tiring, doing nothing all the time.

* * *

Today I made a pile out of some branches. I mulched them with some Cuts, but I don't know what to do with the mulch now. The trees don't need it. If she visits, I'll ask her if she does. I hope she visits.

I also made a pile of rocks. This time the pile is very tall. I hope it stays up. I hope she likes it.

* * *

zx **zzxzzx** zxxNOzxzxzx

zxzxnono non _onoon_ ozzxzx ** _nonono_**

no **n** _ **on** ono_zxzzzx

zxzxzxzzz **zzzzxxx** xxx

* * *

I didn't see her, even though it's the full moon. It's almost morning.

Where is she now? What is she doing? I wanted to talk to her.

Does she still hate me? Is she okay?

* * *

I couldn't even leave the alcove today.

The Bluk Berries have taken over the plot. The little Leppa sprout has vanished beneath their vines. I already wasn't feeling well yesterday after finding a dead Tentacool washed up on the shore that looked like...it reminded me of

This happens sometimes, I suppose. Every couple of years or so, there'll come a full moon that doesn't lift my spirits at all. Right now, I just want to sink into my pond and die. Just likenononoNXOO _NONOXXX_

I'm never going to leave this island, am I? I'm going to be trapped here forever, alone except for some litter and a shadow of a Pokemon that stacks rocks and stares into the ocean...

No. I should go to sleep. This isn't a healthy way of thinking. Perhaps tomorrow I'll try and find the Leppa Berry. Perhaps I'll bury myself in its place.


	2. Last Night I Had A Nightmare

Sometimes, when I find myself awake late into the day like this, I fly up high into the sky and look out at the southern horizon. When the weather permits, you can see ships heading to and from Canalave.

Sometimes I end up staying up the whole day like this, floating high in the sky to watch the humans go about their lives, each performing the duties left to them. It's an inspiration for me to carry out my own, however limited they might be.

...I'm not sure why, but I feel like there was one ship less than usual today...perhaps a delayed shipment? A quiet day for tourism? Oh well, there's no point in dwelling on it, so I'm going to sleep now.

* * *

It's been so long, but the bad dreams are back. This time of a boy.

He runs. He screams. When I reach out to him and try to calm him, he screams more. I look at my hands, and I know why he runs.

I woke up, but the boy won't. I can still feel his fear now. In my mind, he still runs, and I still chase him. I can't stop.

Should I go see her? She might not want to see me...I can still see the look on her face from last time. She hates this. They all hate this.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

I've been feeling uneasy lately. As if something awful is happening beneath my attention. I'm not sure why I feel this way, but I know it doesn't bode well.

I wonder if they're involved? It's funny, the two of us left the mainland for the distant seas and settled here, trying to prevent the suffering they wrought from ever happening again, but the echoes of that suffering ring out even today. I don't have a good feeling about this.

Darkrai...they've been through so much. I look at them and see a fool, but I should know better than that. They still remember, and it pains them still.

When night falls again, I shall set out for Newmoon Island.

* * *

I found him. I hurt him. He still runs, and so do I, but he moves with a limp now. I tried to tell him that I'm scared too, but he only cried. He darts through the trees, looks for a way to leave, but I know this place well, and I know there is none.

I need help. We need help. We need help now. He can't last long like this, and I don't need more blood on my hands.

Please, Cresselia. Help us...


	3. And Now For Someone Completely Different

Day: XX Month: XX Year: XXXX

Weather: Sunny

I think I'm almost all the way back to Canalave at this point! The trip across the water took shorter this time than it did the first time; I remember the first time I was almost scared that I wouldn't make it through all that way!

My Pokemon helped me through it all, though. I think this time it was easier because my team's a lot stronger now. After all, we beat the Elite Four and the Champion, and then biked all the way back to my house! I still wanna give them a rest for the day, though.

I guess I could have flown back here, seeing as Rapture's wing has healed enough that her flight is pretty much back to normal, but I don't want to push it. My legs are really tired now, so I hope I really can find the info that I was looking for about the legend of the Lunar Pokemon when I get there. Canalave's library is the place to go if you want to dig into the more obscure Sinnoh lore! And I've got some research to do about this one.

The Pokemon that emerges by the light of the full moon...I've heard some stories about it before, but it was only after I saw what happened at Spear Pillar that I really thought that stories like that could be so true. Heck, one creature of legend is hanging out right here by my side. And it's surprisingly affectionate once you get to know it better...it let me ride it part of the way here, hehehe.

I wonder what the Lunar Pokemon is like? Would it be as nice? I don't know, but I hope I can meet it someday. And I hope we can be friends!

* * *

Day: XY Month: XX Year: XXXX

Weather: Sunny, a little overcast in the afternoon

Whew! Made it! My team's as sick of wading through the wild Pokemon as I am. I like hiking in the wilderness almost as much as a Hiker, but it's good to be back in a human-built city again. They cut the grass.

I went to the library, and sure enough, when I asked the person at the counter, they pointed me to a whole shelf of books about them! Some more scientific than the others. I learned that the Lunar Pokemon's name is Cresselia, and that once upon a time people used to say a little prayer to her at night to watch over them as they slept.

After reading all of those stories, though, I realized something...a really important part of Cresselia's myth is the Pokemon of the new moon...the Pitch Black Pokemon known as Darkrai. I wonder why the stories don't talk about it as much? When they do, it's to warn you to stay away…for if you don't, its eternal nightmare will ensnare you.

Whatever. I read that Cresselia lives on an island called Fullmoon Island. Wonder who came up with that, haha. Anyways, I'm going to Sailor Eldritch in the morning. Maybe he can take me there.

* * *

Day: XZ Month: XX Year: XXXX

Weather: Cloudy

I'm on a boat. I could joke about it, but today I'm really not feeling it.

Sailor Eldritch is a sailor, so he's probably used to being on boats like this, but right now he looks worse than I do. There's a look in his eyes that makes me scared. I know why it's there, but that just makes it scarier.

His son has fallen into an endless nightmare, just like in the legends. Apparently, he tried to get a Lunar Wing from Cresselia before I came, but she wouldn't show herself to him. He's taking me to Fullmoon Island now to see if Cresselia would more easily appear to a Trainer than a sailor.

I don't know what to expect. Will Cresselia be kind? Will she show her face to help? I don't know what I would say to Sailor Eldritch if no one came…his son is so young...

...I really don't know. I guess I'll just have to search the island until I find her, that's all. It's her job to keep Darkrai at bay; she can't just leave Eldritch's son like that. Yes, I promise I won't leave until she shows herself to me.


End file.
